Takano and Onodera no BAAI
by kamirei
Summary: Takano and Onodera watch a movie with an unexpected genre. This is when Onodera is more "in tune" with his love for Takano (kinda). (( This is going to be a series of short stories of this couple! ))


**|| A/N || ・・** Both the characters are a little OOC, BUT I can actually seeing them doing these things. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy! I want to try and write out a lot more fanfics for you guys! Thanks for reading ^^

* * *

Onodera looked towards the kitchen for Takano. "Takano-san, can you hurry?! The movie is about to start! I'm gonna press play without you!"

Takano came from the hallway. "I was in the bathroom. Plus, I have some popcorn here!" He grabbed the bowl and made his way to the living room. He plopped down next to Onodera, glancing at him. "You miss me?"

Onodera blushed, "As if! I just want to start the movie! And since when do we eat popcorn while watching a movie?" Onodera hid his face in the blanket that he was holding.

_He's so damn cute_, thought Takano. "I wanted to try something new."

They finally started the movie. Takano had brought the movie home saying that his friend lent it to him. Of course, he didn't tell Onodera what kind of movie it was. As soon as the movie started, Onodera thought that he felt a cold rush down his spine. What is this, he thought. The title screen seemed to have popped out at him, causing him to jump back a little in shock. "T-Ta-Takano-san... W-What kind of movie i-is this?!" He read the title, "_One Missed Call_... T-Takano-san! You know how much I don't like scary movies! YOU JERK!"

Takano covered his mouth to hold back his laughter. "Don't worry, Onodera! It'll be fine. See? I'm right here with you! Besides, I heard this movie wasn't that scary."

Onodera slightly pushed Takano away from him. "Fine. Just don't g-get too scared and cling on to me during the movie." Takano only grinned.

Throughout the movie, Onodera stuffed popcorn in his face and occasionally put some into Takano's mouth (without realizing that he was doing that for Takano). He spent most of the movie hiding behind his hands, slowly moving in closer to Takano. "Takano-san, I told you to stop moving so close to me!" He moved further away from Takano.

"Oi Onodera, you're the one moving in to me! If you want to cuddle, just tell me now!"

Even with the lights off, Takano could still see Onodera blushing. "T-Takano-san, stop making up lies. Okay, shh, the movie is still going on."

Takano cocked his head to the side, "Hm? You're not scared?"

Onodera looked surprised, almost skeptical of what Takano said. "HAHAHha ha ha... What are you talking about? This... This is nothing!"

**|| 1.5 hours later ||**

Onodera stood up and stretched. "See? That wasn't so scary! What were so afraid of, Takano-san? Haha ha ha.." His gaze immediately went past Takano's head into the dark hallway.

"Me? Afraid? I think you're getting something wrong here, Onodera," Takano chuckled. Takano followed Onodera's gaze to the hallway. "Oi, Onodera, what is it? What are you looking at?"

Onodera cowered down a little and sat down. "N-Nothing. Just... Has the hallway always been this dark?..."

"Onodera, quit beating around the bush. What do you want?" Takano face-palmed.

Onodera gave Takano a shy smile, "Ehh... Ta-Takano-san... Is it alright if uhh... You..."

Takano crossed his arms, "What is it?"

Onodera swallowed, hard. "Ehh.. Is it alright if you g-go to the bathroom with me? It's dark..."

**|| Moment of Silence ||**

Takano burst out laughing. He threw his hands to his stomach because he was laughing so hard. "THAT'S what you want me to *laughs* do? I thought you weren't afraid?"

"W-Well... You see... That's because now that the movie is over... I'm imagining everything AND THINK OF ALL THE THINGS THAT COULD POP OUT AT ME." Onodera brought his hands to his head. "B-But if you don't want to go with me th-then it's alright... I'll just-"

Takano stopped laughing and put his hand on Onodera's shoulder, "So you're okay with going alone? What about all of the dark things in the shadows?"

Onodera's head shot up. He looked at Takano with pleading eyes. "W-We-Well..."

Takano's eyes darkened, "You know what you have to do if you want me to go with you."

"Wha-?! No.. No! I won't do it. I won't do it!" Onodera's eyes widened.

"Then you want to go by yourself? Into the dark hallway and the dark bathroom?"

There was a slight pause and a change in Onodera's facial expression. It looked as if he had convinced himself. His little soul flew out of his mouth and he hung his head. "Fine, I'll do it.." He took a deep breath and sighed. Takano put his hands on his hips in amusement, waiting for his little cat to do the deed. Onodera stood up and went in front of Takano. In one swift movement, Onodera brought his hands to his chin, doing a "kawaii" pose and said, "M-Masamune.. Will you please go to the bathroom with me? Please?"

Takano smirked in accomplishment. "See? Now was that so hard?" He laughed a ton and followed the shame-ridden Onodera to the bathroom. Takano stood outside of the bathroom as Onodera did his business. "I can't believe he actually did it, heh." Onodera finally finished so Takano walked ahead. Onodera didn't say a word. Takano continued walking until he felt his lover grab his shirt. "Hm? What is it, Onodera?"

Before Takano could even turn all the way, Onodera sent him a punch in the face, causing Takano to step a few steps back. "TAKANO-SAN YOU IDIOT! I AM NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN, YA HEAR?!" He stomped past Takano and went back to sit on the couch. Takano grinned and walked over to him. He stood behind Onodera and hugged him.

"Thank you for saying it... Ritsu." He then kissed the top of Onodera's head as Onodera's face turned a bright red.

"I still hate you, Masamune." Onodera mumbled. Takano, proud of his victory jumped onto Onodera, giving him tons of love kisses.


End file.
